A business generates a pricing plan to determine the prices of items offered by the business such as products, goods, or services. Pricing decisions may be important since these decisions may have an impact on customer demand, profitability, and business operations. Determining prices may be complex if a collection of interdependent items needs to be priced across different channels, for example, different stores having different competitors. The pricing plan may be required to reflect the competitive situation, while at the same time satisfying business objectives such as profitability as well as targets for revenues, market share, or company price image. In addition, there may be business constraints that need to be met. Consequently, determining an optimized pricing plan has posed challenges for businesses.